Yellow Flowers
by SorasKey
Summary: Running late for brunch, Barry and Caitlin spend a few short moments wrapped up together in S.T.A.R. Labs. [SnowbarrySpring17]


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Flash_ (2014) in any way.

* * *

"Are those for me?" Barry's smooth tenor echoes throughout the nearly empty Cortex, landing upon his wife's pearl-studded ears as she trims a bouquet of yellow tulips. A small upturn of her lips are the only giveaway that she heard him, choosing to remain focused on the task at hand. Years of knowing one another and invading each other's spaces give Caitlin the ability to sense her husband's sudden appearance without the telltale breeze that usually comes with him. It is like a part of her is suddenly complete when he enters a room. The quiet sound of his steady breathing always brings on a sense of calm. She attributes that feeling of relief to his risky-superhero-lifestyle and selfless personality. She isn't quick to reveal her knowledge of his presence, preferring to play on his anxiousness. She had left in a hurry that morning, having remembered that she left the flowers and vase for Iris at S.T.A.R. Labs late the night before. It was unusual for her to forget so she had been trying to hurry back before Barry rolled out of bed.

Caitlin's dark eyes snap up to meet his emerald gaze when she feels the gust of wind Barry produced as he flashed to her side. _Show off_ , she thought. Barry's goofy grin brings a smile to her face as she rolls her eyes at his unnecessary display of speed. She finishes settling the fresh, spring flowers in their vase and gently removes her gloves. "Depends. Have I swept you off your feet yet?" She arches a challenging eyebrow in his direction.

"Babe, you know I'm more of a red rose guy!" Barry can't help but joke back at his wife's teasing. He pulls her newly exposed left hand to his mouth to place a kiss just above the diamond that he placed there a year ago. "But I guess I'll keep you around."

"You're hilarious, Mr. Allen." Caitlin shifts to wrap her hands around his neck, effectively flattening his upturned collar and askew tie. It was a rare sight to see her husband without his button-up and old sneakers. "You look handsome, by the way. I forget what you look like when you're not covered in red leather."

"Oh, this old thing?" Barry smirks and steps back to give Caitlin a graceful spin. It was surprising when she first found out the dorky forensic scientist she grew to know as Barry Allen had a natural musicality flowing through his veins as strong as the Speedforce. Ever since their first karaoke night, she never grew tired to see his musical talents showcased, despite how much he tried to downplay his hidden skill.

She nods in agreement and pulls him closer by his loose jacket, swiftly sliding her fingers around his tapered waist to trace his back. Barry drops his goofy grin, replacing it with a softer smile as he gazes down into her doe eyes, completely content to remain close to her for another few moments. With his hours at the CCPD and saving the city as the Flash, it wasn't too often that they had an uninterrupted moment between themselves during the day. Though he didn't mind their uninterrupted nights, even if it had been a few torturous weeks since they'd had a chance to _really_ spend time together.

"Though I am worried you're going to get more compliments than me, Dr. Allen. You're gorgeous." He continues his joking tone as he grips her hips to pull her even closer. The pair lean forward until their foreheads rest comfortably against each other and their eyes slowly close.

"You're too good for this world, Barry Allen." Caitlin finally whispers, leaning up to kiss her other half. Barry reciprocates her action to deepen their kiss. In a few swift moves, he is able to lean back on Caitlin's desk and pull her to stand between his outstretched legs. He raises one of his hands from her waist to weave into her sleek curls, angling her head in just the right way, as her hands move to curl further around his back where she drags her nails in soothing circles. The pair lose themselves in each other for another few moments, the vase soon forgotten.

"Mmm!" Caitlin squeaks, quickly pulling away and placing her hands on Barry's chest to keep them from getting too distracted. "We really should get going. I already put us behind schedule by stopping here."

"Yeah, next time at least tell me where you're going." Barry teases, suppressing the groan that he desperately wants to let out. He knew full well that she told him she had to grab the vase before they headed to Iris and Eddie's baby shower brunch. He had buried his head in her pillow and refused to pull himself out of bed early that morning. He wasn't above using his title as the Fastest Man Alive to get a few extra minutes of rest.

Despite Caitlin's admonishing, he knew that she always let him get as much sleep as possible, knowing how tired he usually was. It was one of the many things he was thankful for. Caitlin knew all of the little things that made him happy, and vice versa. There were days, like last night, when she would work late into the evening on her research and he would have dinner and her favorite glass of wine waiting for her when she got home. Though last night was an exception when she opted for her favorite tea instead of her preferred glass of reisling. He'd made a note of her change of beverage for the next night she came home late. It was the push and pull of their relationship that made them work.

"Again, Barry, hilarious." Caitlin deadpans, rolling her eyes and breaking Barry from his stream of thought. She grabs the vase and starts to leave without him, low nude heels clicking as she goes. Her laughter fills the air as Barry scoops her into his arms and flashes the pair away.

* * *

This was my entry for day 2 of SimplySnowbarry's **Snowbarry Spring 2017** challenge. This oneshot was inspired by the quote prompt: "Are those for me?" I hope you enjoyed my take on the prompt! And no, you aren't going crazy, it was my intention that Iris and Eddie aren't the only ones expecting a little one. Happy Easter and spring season!

Please don't hesitate to drop a review and/or favorite this story. I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
